


so...what are ur opinions on daddy kinks...

by orphan_account



Series: stupid 5sos and atl text fics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: M/M, This is pretty weird, atl and 5sos are the baes, daddy kink inquires, im sorry this kinda sucks, jack is suprisingly helpful, like i said jack is a slut, luke needs advice, malum are dicks, merrikat is also mentioned, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: i cant believe that ash has a daddy kink</p>
<p>Calum: i can</p>
<p>Luke: fuck u </p>
<p>Michael: im sorry lukey but fuck</p>
<p>Calum: dude this is a special moment in our friendship</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Luke needs advice, malum are dicks and jack is deep and wise creature who fucks everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so...what are ur opinions on daddy kinks...

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY

Luke: can i talk to u about something..

Calum: of course 

Michael: what's going on?

Luke: look michael 

Luke: this is a sensitive topic

Luke: and if you are a dick about it i will never..

Luke: FORGIVE YOU 

Michael: i am hurt you think so low of me 

Michael: when am i not sensitive

Calum: um michael...

Calum: when ARE you sensetive 

Michael: shut up cal 

Luke: guys

Luke: this is important

Calum: ok luke just tell us

Luke: ok

Luke: so...what are ur opinions on daddy kinks...

Michael: OH GOD

Michael: THAT IS AMAZING

Michael: i cant believe that ash has a daddy kink

Calum: i can

Luke: fuck u 

Michael: im sorry lukey but fuck

Calum: dude this is a special moment in our friendship

Luke: fuck u all. i will ask alex and the guys you bunch of dicks

Micheal: but luke we are your band

Michael: and what makes you think they will be any better 

Calum: especially jack

Michael: i think hes ignoring us

Calum: sinces jack will be busy with that wanna go do some stupid shit and make out

Michael: you always know what to say to me cally

Calum: ^_^ 

*****

Group chat: Alex, Jack, Rian, Zack 

Luke: guys 

Jack: lukey 

Alex: hello

Rian: sup 

Zack: hey 

Luke: can i talk to you about something 

Jack: sure and have you seen michael

Alex: of course dude and shut up jack

Luke: Idgaf where michael is 

Luke: hes a dick 

Jack: yeah but i was hoping he would suck mine

Alex: JACK

Alex: what the fuck 

Rian: dude 

Luke: this is important

Zack: alex you can punish jack later. Stop ignoring luke 

Luke: thanks zee

Zack: anytime bbe

Luke: :) 

Jack: can you just get to the point pls  
Jack: im bored..

Luke: ok so um yeah like um..what are your thoughts in daddy kinks..

Jack: oh

Alex: oh 

Rian: oh 

Zack: um...

Alex: didn't expect ashton to be that kinda guy

Rian: i did 

Jack: zee can i tell him 

Zack: NO 

Jack: aw pls zacky 

Alex: oh that thing 

Zack: YOU TOLD ALEX 

Jack: of course alex is my bae 

Alex: aw love you 

Zack: WHAT THE HELL

Rian: what are you guys on about

Luke: can we get back on topic 

Jack: so before me and alex were fucking me and zack used to fuck and he had a huge daddy kink haha

Luke: wow..

Zack: THE FUCK DUDE 

Rian: i did not need to know that

Jack: so yeah i know its seems weird but its pretty normal and you're not harming anyone. its kinda hot too 

Luke: okay thanks..

Luke: i did not expect you to be the one to give good advice

Alex: jack is a deep and wise creature 

Alex: and if we r done here id love it if he came and fucked me 

Rian: dude 

Jack: awh but i wanted to fuck mikey

Zack: im pretty sure i can hear him fucking calum 

Jack: oh okay then 

Alex: yay love you 

Luke: well thanks im gonna go have kinky sex with Ashton now 

Zack: bye bro

Rian: why is everyone around me having sex 

Rian: these bands are too gay 

Rian: yet again i am left with you 

Zack: hey 

Rian: fuck off daddy 

Zack: fuck you 

Rian: i should get matt to get a banner that says daddy merrick on it  
Zack: your such a twat 

Rian: you love me 

Zack: i do

**Author's Note:**

> NO I'M NOT


End file.
